Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
A call has user communications and call signaling. Typically, the broadband systems transport user communications at a single transmission rate for all types of communications. In addition, call admission control methods are utilized by connecting equipment to prevent overloading and degraded quality of service due to congestion. Current call control methods include discarding calls or portions of calls or removing the connection that contains a particular call. However, call control methods are needed that do not drop calls or portions of calls. Also, methods and systems are needed to more efficiently use the bandwidth on one or more connections based on attributes of the calls on a call by call basis. The present invention fulfills these needs.